Together Forever
by baby-moon-eyes
Summary: Places after the series is over if you don't know the whole series ends where Serena and Darien's kiss in front of a full moon. Serena is now finishing school and Darien has something he needs to talk to her about something and who is this new purple ha
1. Grad talk

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... I wish I did but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.  
  
Together Forever  
  
"I can't believe it's finally graduation!!" Serena pracaticly screamed. The girls were at Rai's temple, snacking on vegi's (not wanting to gain too much wait, before prom).  
  
"Hey meat-ball head, mind not screaming in my ears!" Rai responded coldly," We know its graduation, and I have the perfect date, Chad! How about the rest of you guys, I mean we all know that Serena and Darien are obviously going."  
  
"Well," Amy replied, "I happen to be going with Melvine, ever since Molly and Melvine broke up we have been seeing eachother and..."  
  
"WHAT!!" Serena screamed, " You and Melvine! Eww, I mean hes a good guy and all but, it's Melvine for crying out loud! Seriously Amy get a grip!"  
  
"Serena, there's no need to be so unsensitive," Mina piped in. "Amy I think it's great you two are going together, but my date is none other then the gorgous Andrew. Hmmm, isn't he dreamy..."  
  
"Well, I'm going with Ken," Lita said, "and it's going to be perfect. After the ceromoney, were going out for a candle light dinner and then to the prom."  
  
The girls sat there silently thinking about there dinner that were planned for them by there dates, all of them stary eyed. Serena finally broke the silence by accident by saying in a wisper, " I wonder what it is that Darien whanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Huh?" all the girls said in unison.  
  
"Oh, umm Darien said that he wanted to talk to me after the ceromony, and it's very important. I'm scared that he is going away for awhile, but he's telling me what he has to say, over a moon-light dinner by the lake, you know the one just out of town? It all sounds romantic, but I'm so scared about what he has to say."  
  
The girls already knew what Darien wanted to say, and they couldnt look at her and lie, so the just said nothing, until the silence was unbearable so Mina broke the silence. " So... is everyone excited, for the dress fittings?"  
  
"Oh shoot, what time is it?" Serena asked in a panick.  
  
"Umm, almost 5, why?" Rai asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I gotta go, I'm almost late for my dress fitting!" Serena said, as she ran out the door.  
  
Author's note: So what did you think? Plz, send reviews! I'm starting the next chapter right now so it should be posted when I'm allowed to post. So ya PLz keep on reading!!  
  
oH YES! I almost forgot please don't copy right if yOU would like to please talk to me first. Thank you! 


	2. The past to the future

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... I wish I do but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.  
  
Together Forever  
  
As Serena walked into May's Dress Shop, weeks earlier Serena had been in choosing her dress, which is almost identical to the dress that she saw Neo Queen Serenity wearing in the future, which was why she picked it, but the only diffrence was that it was hot pink.  
  
After the fitting was over and she was told the dress would be ready in a day advance of the prom, she headed home. Serena hopped into her red Camero, which Darien and he parents went halfer's on for her 18th birthday 2 weeks prior.  
  
Serena drove by Darien's apartment and sighed in grief, "Dareins keeping something from me and I won't find out until like a week, I wish he didn't say anything at all so I could be enjoying this grad stuff."  
  
Serena arrived home at about 6:30, "Hey Mom, Dad, Sammy I'm home!" No reply. Serena headed for the kitchen where on the fridge was a note from her parents.  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
Your father and I are at a dinner banquet for your fathers company, wish him luck this maybe his big chance for that promotion he needs to send Sammy off to college too, and speaking of Sammy he's at Mika's, he should be due home at about 9 pm if he's a minuite later tell me. He will be punished and, please don't make a fuss out of it with him just tell us as soon as we get home, which will be about 10.  
  
I hope you had fun today and study up we don't need you tripping at the finishing line if you know what I mean.  
  
I love you dear, see you at 10 and supper is in the oven for you, have a nice peacful night, and don't worry about what Darien has to say, I'm sure you two can work it out!  
Love, Mom.  
  
It was quite like her mom to worry about Darien and Serena, when Serena explained to her mom what Darien had said, she gave her a knowing smile and said, "I'm sure what ever it is, it will be wonderful news!"  
  
It was also quiet like her to worry about Serena's studying habits too, when she entered Tokyo High, Serena smartened up and studied hard, well at least after Galixia, she did.  
  
The next day was Serena's Math and A.P English Exam, after the exam's Serena headed to the mall to find her accesories for the prom like earings, a necklace, a bracelet, and finally shoes.  
  
Serena arrived home with pink diamond studs, a pearl necklace, she decided not to go with any braclet but pink gloves instead, she had also found the perfect shoes, almost like the glass shoes that Darien bought for her on her 15th birthday, but pink instead of green.  
  
Serena had arrived home, showed her family the accesories and headed straight to bed, in her pink p.j's with little whight bunnies on it. Since she had finished her exams until graduation she didn't have to study.  
  
That night Serena woke up at 2 am from the most horrifying nightmare of her life...  
  
Author's note: So what did you think? Plz, send reviews! So ya PLz keep on reading!!  
  
oH YES! I almost forgot please don't copy right if yOU would like to, please talk to me first. Thank you! 


	3. The dream

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... I wish I did but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.  
  
Together Forever  
  
The dream was a way worse senario of what Darien had to say:  
THE DREAM  
  
Serena walked out to the shore of the lake, there she was Darien waiting, with no dinner, just Darien gazing out at the lake. When she finally reached him and touched him he just turned, with no warm greeting and no smile, just a hard, cold look from him. They sat staring at eachother for 5 minuites, Darien finally broke the silence.  
  
"Serena, as you can tell there will be no dinner, I... wanted to talk to you here just for a few moments, I just wanted to say... I don't believe in our destiny Serena. I think that the past should be left in the past and I thought that I loved you but, I don't."  
  
Serena by now was crying, not hard but still crying. "Darien, you don't mean it do you? You can't, I know you don't, please Darien please tell me your kidding."  
  
"Serena, I'm not kidding, I'm sorry, have a good life."  
  
"Darien, please just give me one thing and be honest, is... is there another woman?"  
  
"Serena, thats none of your buisiness, but since your acting maturely, yes, yes there is and her name is Brook."  
  
That statment was it for her, she was about to collapse into tears, when she saw a woman come out of no where from behind Darien. The woman must have been Brook, she had long black hair that in the light appeared purpal, she had simular facial features as Serena, but she had a metalic silver eye color. She was also wearing Serena's prom dress but black. All Brook did was stare at Serena and laugh an evil laugh.  
  
Dream over.  
  
When Serena awoke she was drenched in sweat and what ever tears she didnt't cry in her dream, she cried in reality. Serena cried until she had no more tears left to cry.  
  
Dariens POS.  
  
It was about 2 am and Darien couldn't sleep from what the scouts told him, Serena was worried about that what he had to tell her was bad. How wrong she was, Darien then pulled out a little box and looked at it's content. It wasn't right that she was worried, but he couldn't have her find out that what he really was going to tell her or more like ask...  
  
Serena's POS.  
  
It was Friday morning and the girls, were at school writing a exam for a class's she wasn't in. Serena spent a half hour in bed wondering what to do, go beat it out of Darien until he tells her, or just go say hi to him and maybe he will spill, and if he is the man she knows he is, he wouldn't keep anything bad from her.  
  
When Serena arrived at his house, she was almost to scared to knock and when she was about to turn away and go home he opened the door. "I thought I heard someone walk up," Darien said with a huge smile on his face. "Now what brings you by,my little meatball head?" Darien brought her into his arms and gave her a big hug.  
  
Serena was just about to cry, but she held her tears in not wanting to explain her dream to Darien. "Oh, I just missed you alot, and I had nothing else better to do, and the girls are at school, so I decided to come and visit, if that's alright." Serena said in a rush.  
  
"Oh, ya sure, come in sweetie. We can have breakfast together and after that we can go to the park and go boating for a bit. How does that sound?"  
  
"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Darien led her into her apartment, sat her down on the couch and handed her a cup of orange juice. Darien went into the kitchen and came back 15 miniutes later with 2 plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. "This looks so wonderful Darien, honestly, sometimes I think I don't deserve you!"  
  
"Well, anything for you, to make you happy, and it's more like I don't deserve you." Darien said. Just then there was a knocking at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Darien asked. When he opened the door, Serena couldn't believe her eyes. "Brook!" Serena gasped.  
  
Author's note: So what did you think? Plz, send reviews! So ya PLz keep on reading!!  
  
oH YES! I almost forgot please don't copy right if yOU would like to, please talk to me first. Thank you! 


	4. Brook's Reason

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the charecters... I wish I did but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.

Together Forever

Darien's POS

Darien didn't hear what Serena had said but he let in Brook and embraced her. "Hey, what brings you hear Brook, it's been so long like 10 years."

"I know Darien, it's been so long, the last time I saw you was at the orphanage, anyways I was in Tokyo, and I decided to come and visit a bit and catch up on old times." Brook said in her southren drawl.

"Oh, uhh, well come in and sit down and meet my girlfriend, Serena. I know you will like her, she's in her senior year in high school and her prom is in a few days," Darien said as the approached Serena but when he looked at her she was white as a ghost, and her hand was gripped to her fork as if she let go of it the apartment would blow to bits. " Brook this is Serena, Serena this is Brook... are you o.k sweetie?"

"Oh, sorry yes of coarse I'm fine, umm, nice to meet you Brook." Serena said quickly.

"Nice to meet you to Serena," Brook said rather unsurly.

"Umm, Brook do you think you can drop by tomorrow, I have this date planned with Serena, today and I dont want to cancel it." Darien said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, well, I see, I guess I'll go then nice seeing you Darien, and Serena nice meeting you, I hope you two have fun." Brook said a little disapointed.

Serena's POV

Serena knew that she should let Brook and Darien spend sometime together today, but she was to ratteled up by that dream, the had the same name same appearence.. the purpal hair the silvery matelic eyes and some same features that she herself possesed like there noses, mouth, length of hair, and they were about the same hieght except that Brook was a little taller then Serena, but instead of the meat-ball hair style it was just in a pony-tail. Brook was wearing a army mini skirt and a black halter top, with black boots.

When Brook was a bout to leave Serena shouted, "Wait Brook, ummm, I can see Darien almost everyday, but you barely see him, I think I can share him today but as long as I have him for Wednesday, I'm sure we can be friends." Serena said with a lot of courage, after all it was just a dream, this could just be coincidence, it is how she met Molly after all in a dream it was how it was so easy to talk to her.

Darien POV

Darien was very surpirsed that Serena had said that.

"I can't impose on your date, I'll just come back tomorrow." Brook quickly said.

"No, no you and Darien should catch up, I'll just go home." Serena said reasuringly.

Darien knew both of the girls way to well, neither of them would give up, maybe Serena but that would take a very long time. "Uhh, how about a happy medium girls, we can all go out that gives me and Brook time to catch up, time for me and Serena, and then you two girls can get to know eactother. How does that sound?"

"Sure," they both said in unison.

After breakfast they went into Dariens red convertable, and drove to Serena's house, because she wanted to change before the went to the Tokyo Amusment Park.

When Darien and Brook were in the car alone together, Darien finally asked, "So what seriously brought you to Tokyo?"

"I've decided to find my birth parents, and I found out that there living in Tokyo, and in this area, and when you left the orphange 12 years ago, you moved into your apartment. I was going by chance that you were still living there." Brook finally admitted.

"Do you know what there names are?" Darien asked.

" Yes, but now they have a daughter and a son, I don't know there names, but my mother and fathers last name is Tsukino, I don't know their fist names, but I was sondering if you could help me.

Darien just looked shocked and finally said, " There is only one Tsukino's I know of... and Serena is one of them."

Just then Serena came out of the house in sneakers and pink flares with a white shirt that had her horoscope sighn on it, Gemini. Brook just stared at Darien in disbelief.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to... hey what's wrong?" Serena asked with a quivery voice.

So what did you think?? Send Reviews Is Brook really Serena's long lost sister or is it just conicidence??? Send reviews and you will find out or IS brook and Darien past lovers?? Send Reviews and you will find out!!! Sorry i didnt update sooner but i have been super-uber busy.. i will only update when i get reviews so ya SEND EM NOW LOL.

ohh ya no copy righten, thank you kindly,

Baby-Moon-Eyes 


	5. the past,present,future,and hidden secre...

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the charecters... I wish I did but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.

Together Forever

Serena POS

The first thing that crossed her mind is that they kissed. What happended if they kissed would this be the end of there relashionship? All she knew is that if he said nothing was wrong, she was out of there, and if he said that they kissed, she was out of there. The only was she would stay if Darien said can we talk about it later.

Dariens POS

"Serena, theres noth..." Darien started to say, but he saw the look of Serena's beautiful face, she was hurt, and he knew why, she thought that there was something going on between Brook and him. How rediculuos, well there was but that was a long time ago... he thought that she was his princess...

FASH BACK

"Brook?" Darien asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you a princess?"

"What makes you ask that, Darien?"

Maybe she had something to hide, "Well, I had a dream, there was this girl, she has beautiful eyes, and long flowing hair, she looked kina like you. She asked me to help her, actually what she said was, 'It's time to remember my love, you have to save me, the people, you have to save us.' So if you need help Brook, just tell me, I'll try my best."

"Darien... that wasn't me, I had a simular dream, well, with the same girl, telling me to back off and let you go or what she really said was, 'Brook, you love my Prince, and if you really do love him, give him back his will to dream of me... please everyone, even you depend on it, but in due time our 3 roads will cross, and me and Darien shall help you in your quest, I shall prove more useful then girl who took your love away.'... Darien, I think it's time I leave the orphanage, and leave...(sniff).. you, and Darien God Speed you on finding your princess... I was going to ignore the dream at first, but I think it's time I left. I love you."

END FLASHBACK

"... Serena, I think it's time we paid our dept back to Brook." Darien finally said.

"What dept?"

"She's the princess? She's the one?" Brook asked. "I thought she was some pass-time, until you find her."

"EXCUSE ME!!," Serena roared, "I don't think you know what your talking about missy, me and Darien are destiny and no.... TWITT is going to think or say otherwise, or you will have to... fight me first, and prove that I'm just a "pass-time"" Serena readied herself in a fighting stance. This really turned Darien on, Serena ready to fight just to prove their love for eachother, but he knew that if he didn't say something, Serena would go through with it.

"Ladies! Stop it this instant! Brook, yes she is the one from our dreams, and she also said that our 3 roads will cross and me and Serena will help and from what we just found out, I think Serena is our best bet! Serena remember your dream from your mother, Queen Serenity, that in order for our destinies to be fufilled you will have to help someone who you think is your enemy but will really turn out to be someone you will never let go?"

"Serena... our best bet... maybe so." Brook admitted

"But Darien I thought she ment you!!! But if I have to help...her... for us to be together...I will." Serena finally gave in.

"O.K. I think the amusment park is out the window now... how about milkshakes... and the explanation to Serena on why shes your only hope. O.k Brook?"

SERENA'S POS

'Hmmm... I thought the 'other girls'' problem days were over... but maybe my dream was a possible future if I don't help her... I could never live without Darien.' Serena thought to herself. As they drove down Main St. to the Arcade were they were most likely going. Serena saw the girls at the dress shop... 'Great, at least they're having fun while I have to deal with... her.' she thought. Serena neer wanted to call her by name because if she did she might show interest in this whole thing.

Serena peered behind her... there she was all smug, imposing, and the one threat to Serena since Galixia. Oh those were horrible days. She could have lost everyone. Even Darien.

When the car finally stopped, they were at the Arcade. 'I knew it.' she thought, 'I highly doubt that...she would ever guess that we were going here.'

When they got inside they sat at a booth Serena and Darien on one side and Brook in the other. They ordered 2 Strawberry Shakes and one chocolate, the chocolate being for Darien.

"O.k." Darien finally said after 5 minites of silence, "Brook, tell Serena the situation."

BROOK'S POV

Brook hesitated for a couple moments. Probaly because she was telling her life goal to a stranger, well not really, the woman who took Darien away from her. "Well, I sought out Darien to help me find my birth parents. Me and Darien met at the orphanage."

"Well what has this got to do with me?" Serena asked. With a hint of pity in her eyes.

"Well, I found out their last name and that they had 2 children after me a boy and a girl, I only found out my parents last name 2 days ago and that they lived here in Tokyo, and well we figured you might know them because you happen to fit the role of the daughter in the family, becuase you are her age and share their last name, Tsukino.

When Brook turned to look up at Serena, and what she saw was tears in her eyes. All Serena could say was,"I wasn't suppose to know about you."

SO!! What did you think? This one is longer then the last!! Send me reviews, YOU READ ME YOU REVIEW ME, ok? j.k well not about the reviews but the being mean part;) just a speacial thnx to all my loyal readers and new readers and a extra special thanks to my reviewers. Once I reach a Review goal of lets say 30 I will post Chapter 6. Its already ready to go!

Dont copy right plz.

Baby-moon-eyes 


	6. Family

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the charecters... I wish I did but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.

Together Forever

Serena's POS

Serena looked up at Brook, with the slient tears rolling down her cheeks, it was true Serena was never suppose to know about her older sister that was given up for adoption. Serena just so happend to stumble across a picture of a little purple haired baby in here mothers arms, when she was 12, and the look of sadness in her eyes. After the incident of finding the picture Serena decided to investigate. She knew better then to ask her parents but she knew that there had to be some sort of information hidden somewhere. Serena finally found it in her fathers office, in the only locked drawer of the desk. Serena that night had spent 5 hours picking the lock with her favorite bobbie-pin.  
In the drawer she found the papers that revoked their rights as parents to a one Brooklyn Amber-lee Tsukino... the sister who was sitting right across from her.

"You weren't suppose to know about me? Why?" Brook asked.

"Well I stumbled across....a photo of you and mom in the hospital.... I was curious... and I found the papers revoking their rights of parents in daddy's locked up desk-drawer. If they wanted me to know about you they would have told me. I actually forgot all about you about..... 3 months before I met Darien and that 30 math test score." Serena confessed.

"So, you found out about me, never said anything to your... our mom and dad, and you met Darien pretty much after you forgot all about me. The dream said you were suppose to help me on my quest and you have, I located my parents, but now is showing up and talking to them and..."

"I know," Serena blurted out, "We can all goto my house and I can introduce you to mom, dad, and Sammy as a friend of mine, and they should reconize you, who could mistake you upon glance, if they remember you and they should, Mom and Dad dont forget anything!"

"Sweetie that's a wonderful idea!! What do you say Brook?" Darien asked.

"Well, it couldn't hurt... and if they don't remember I guess they weren't the parents I dreamed of."

"Lets go!!" Serena exclaimed.

On the drive home Serena couldn't believe it, she actually met her long lost sister, and she's being reunited to the family... she could even possibly get the dirt on Darien something she could bug him with. Serena chuckled aloud.

"whats so funny?" Darien asked.

"I never thought that this day would come, I can even ask Brook about some dirt on you so I can have something I can fling back on you when you decide to through my old grades in my face!" Serena admitted.

After about another 5 minites of driving Darien finally pulled up to Serena's house.

Brook's POS

"Are you ready Brook?" Darien asked and he reached back and her hand.

Brook jolted up her face and met with Darien's eyes, she would of swore that she felt something still there, of coarse Darien didn't he had the princess now, her sister. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

"O.k lets go." Serena said it a serine voice, not the usaul shreaky or whinny voice, that she heard the whole time, the voice did sound familular, maybe she actually was the princess, princess or what though, she also mentioned Darien being a prince, what was he the prince of?

What Brook didn't know, that all those questions would be answered as long as she stayed clear of the relationship of the prince and princess. The wedding day is where the true identies of everyone was to be reaveled but no one, of coarse, knew that.

Serena and Darien walk ahead of Brook, at that moment she realized that she still had feeling for Darien, actually she always knew it but she kept it locked up. She was wondering if she could ever tell him, and if she did wouldthat effect his relationship with Serena. Just then Serena opened the door and shouted, "Hey mom I'm home!"

This was it she was meeting her birth parents. Just the a woman with long, wavey blue hair strecked with white peeked around the corner, a instant smile crossed her face. "Hey darling, how are you? oh Hi Darien keeping bunny out of trouble?"

"Yes, mamm!" Darien saluted

"Oh, Darien how many times do I tell you to call me mom, you have been dating Serena long enough, and get out of that salute! Darien your so funny, and who is this behinf you two?"

"Oh, mom this is a friend of Dariens, they met at the orphanage, her name is Brooklyn Amber-lee... she doesn't know her last name, she's in the city in search of her birth parents."

The smile left Serena's mother's face and a look of relief, no disbelief came across her face. " Come in, come in. Umm can you 3 wait in the family room, your father and I want to talk to you 3 and I have to get something, o.k?"

"All right mom." Serena replied. Serena's mom left the room in a rush and called Ken, Serena's dad. Serena turned around with a broad smile across her face and said, "Family room is this way, I knew she would remember!" Serena had led the way into the family room, it was quiet plain and had a couch and a coffee table and a T.v with a game unit set on pause, looked like the new Salior Moon game.

Three minites later, Mr. and Mrs.Tsukino walked in holding a picture and looked upon Brook. Muttering something to eachother and Serena's dad nodded his head and they stepped forth. "Brook, we have something to show you, here." Mrs.Tsukino wispered with a slight smile on her face, and she handed over the picture. "That is you and me at the hospital when you were born, me and your father gave you up becuase we weren't ready to have a child, and i couldn't go through with abortion, so we decieded to give you and we sighned away our rights as parents for the better hope of finding you adoptive parents. We decided to with hold your birth name incase of questions growing up, Brook do you understand?"

"Yes,I do, I never got addopted, and when I was 6 me and Darien met when he was admitted to the orphanage. I had came into town for a lead on my parents and I havn't even been in town for 12 hours and I have found you already."

"Brook, if you want to meet us, the family your more then welcome to come and stay here if you want." Ken spoke up.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" Brook said

"Why not Brook, beats paying for a hotel and we have a spare bedroom!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, I don't wan't to impose, but if it's alright with you... why not!" Brook decided.

"Then it's settled, Ken were a complete family again! Brook welcome back to the family!" Mrs.Tsukino exclaimed.

THE END!!!...... J/K there is still the matter of grad night... and the question or statment from darien, will brook become in the way? I would of extended the Brook thing but thats not the main part of the story, the main part of the story is Serena and Darien. hehehehe Send reviews and I will update and thanks for all the reviews. Oh and please tell me if you would like a chapter on the "catch up time" or just go on to the grad stuff? Or just make another story on Brook. I know I didn't get all my reviews but I didn't have the heart to say no to the pleas of reviews request to update so here I am.

Babymooneyes P.s no copy righting 


	7. The truth

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the charecters... I wish I did but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.

Together Forever

Serena's POS

After a long weekend of tears, laughter, and pure joy. Serena got used to having Brook around the house more often, but she also did realize that Darien backed off a lot then it dawned on her, Darien might have had a relationship with Brook. He might have been backing away becuase he still had feelings for her. This thought really tore Serena apart. It was Monday afternoon and Darien was at work, so that only left one alternative... talk to Brook.

Serena knew that talking to Brook about this was... probaly not the right thing to do, so early in their newly formed friendship. Yet, she had no choice, Serena needed to know and Brook was about her only chance, Darien would tell her the past is the past, but if that was true then why were they together now? Serena startled herself at that thought, maybe that is what Darien was thinking like in the dream... Brook turned out to be real why not the part of Darien leaving her, why not... Serena stopped herself there she was being silly, she shouldn't be thinking like that, prom was all of two days away, she would find out then, but in the mean time she would talk to Brook of her and Dariens past relationship, as soon as she gets back. "I wonder where she went" Serena asked herself

Dariens POS

Darien was at the hospital, working as a intern before he could become a full fledged doctor, and he would be a doctor just in time for... that thought made Darien smile. "Serena I'm sorry for making you worry but just wait till then please." Darien said to himself.

"Darien." a familiar voice had said, "I have to talk to you about something."

Darien looked up ahh Brook, he was half expecting her, she was the last thing he needed, a talk about them perhaps getting back together and leaving Serena behind. Queen Serenity warned him about this last night. 'An old flame dies for one but continues to burn brighter for the other.' He knew right away she met him and Brook. "Please sit down Brook, I just got on my lunch break, I think we have to get something settled here too."

"You feel it too, our connection, I mean maybe I am your princess and Serena is a mistake, or if not me and you..."

"Brook!! You just got your long lost family back and your willing to lose everything over me and hurt them, Serena who trusts you so much and cares for you a lot over.... something that is not there."

"Darien...I know you feel it. You have to." Brook pleaded

"Brook, you really don't understand, if you ruin me and Serena the whole world will become a holacost, destruction, evil..."

"So your staying with her for the sake of the world not for love?" Brook asked

"NO!! I did not say that and you know it I love her so much it hurts me to think her new sister is willing to stab her in the back for me, and it hurts me to think that you would cause her so much pain, and it hurts me and tears me to shreds to see her cry over the smallest thing. A love like that can't be removed or erased over the longest time apart, or the worst fight in the world. Can't you see Brook we were never ment to be, me and Serena are the real thing."

"Wow, I'm glad you feel that way becuase if you agreed to leave Serena for me I would have to hurt you Darien Shields! Yes, I'll admitt to still having feelings for you but I could never tear you and Serena apart. Darien this my little test to see if you were really with your princess. So now I know how much you love her, so tell me what is this thing that you have Serena worring all about?" Brook asked.

"Well thats your game now is it the queen sent her messenger down for the info, I'm not sure I can tell you, you might blab."

"Darien Shields I know you know me better then that, I'm just worried about what has my sister really has something to be worried about."

" Well if you must know..."

Serena's POS

At 2pm Brook returned home. 'Finally' Serena thought. "Hey Brook can you come up here for a bit, I wanna talk to you about something." Serena had this all planned out, say hi, ask her about some dumb or stupid or just plain old funny things that Darien has done as a child, then ask if her and Darien ever dated.

"Yes," Brook said as she peeped in through the door.

"Come, girl talk, I need the dirt on Darien. I remember meeting Darien the his first day... alone he was in the hospital and that was the day Sammy was born you must have met him the day or so after, I had given him a rose..." Serena smiled as she remembered her first meeting with Darien. "Anyways whatcha got?"

"Hahaha dirt on Darien, he was always so quiet actually he never talked the first few weeks at the orphanage, your probally the first one who ever got him to talk since the car accident, I was the second that is how me and Darien bonded, he liked my hairstyle he said it reminded a little girl he met in the hospital, he was quiet fond of her, I could tell, he called her meat-ball head when I said that he liked the girl. I just never knew it who she was until now."

Serena smiled."He called me meat-ball head from day one... I should ask him about that, may be he sub-conciously remembered me."

"Anyways dirt on Darien, he had a tendancy to make the nuns life misrable, like one night he snuck into their chambers and took all those white things and colored all over them, quite artistic really... no one ever found out though. Oh, Darien has changed so much for that quite little rebal to the sophisticated man he has grown up to be." Brook sighed.

Right then Serena already knew but she had to be sure, "Ummm Brook, did you and Darien ever... date?" Serena finally asked.

"Yes at one point when we were young, We were about 16 you about 11, and I wanted to leave the orphanage to well give us some space to meet new people and I wanted to find my birth parents, and I knew I couldn't do that while staying at the orphanage, half the time Darien was working saving up to get an apartment, he already had his car and his motorcycle, he bought those at a dracsticly young age, actually no one wanted him working but he didn't want to move into an apartment with nothing, and half his proceeds went to collage. We had no time for eachother anyways, and we knew our destinies would take us elsewere."

Serena heard what she needed to hear and it was the truth without hestitation she respected that, there was only one thing she need to know which was if she still had feelings for him but that was one thing she could not ask.

Brooks POS

"Serena I know your probally wondering if I still have feelings for him and the answer is... complex... and I think you have a right to know... I do... but I could never do anything about it, he has you and it's mainly because we were so close and I may just be misreading my own feelings, so you don't have to worry about it.... Serena?"

Brook looked at Serena and didn't know what to think or say. Her face was totally blank. Serena just then opened her mouth to say something...

Hehe what will she say... hmmmm will she be mad and that jelous rage come back again?? I dunno but I'm so caught up I'm starting the next chapeter im think like one or two more chapter then im done!!

Baby-moon-eyes 


	8. The date

Hey this is my fist fanfic so bear with me plz... and sorry gor the delay in update time but i have been super busy and ya and im suffering writers block. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the charecters... I wish I did but i dont.  
Discalimer: I have not read all of the fanfics so if this story relates to your story i am deeply sorry and please notify me.

Together Forever

Brooks POS

Serena finally said, "Thank you, thank you so much for being honest with me!" Serena flung her arms around her sisters neck and hugged her tight and long. Brook could feel the tears running down Serena's cheek. Brook could do nothing but hug her sister tighter back. "Serena, please stop crying, I could never lie to you and well, what I want to know is why you didn't go to Darien about this, why me?"

Serena lifted her head and released Brook. Brook saw Serena quickly dry her tears and take a deep breath before answering her. "Well, you see that is where is gets a little complex for me. You see Darien has been pulling back from me for awhile, and well I wanted to know more sooner then later and Darien was at work. Well, honestly I think I already knew Dariens response. The past is in the past is what he'll say but if that is true then... well, ohh never mind that part, but Darien has been acting weird lately and I had a dream the night before I met you. The dream was about Wednesday evening and that he broke-up with me because of you and that (deep breath here) you laughed and now he's pulling extra hard back since you came and I thought that my dream was a peek into the future. I trust you though, and I don't believe you could do that to me after your honesty you just showed me a few minites ago.

"Ohhh sweetie don't worry... Dariens being Darien, I bet all he wanted to do was give us some space... you know get to know eachother without him being in the way, not saying he would of been but it was how he felt. And about what you said your right I could never do that to you that is down right rotten and," Brook was just then interupeted by the phone.

Serena then reached for the the phone and said " Good After Noon Tsukino resident, Serena speaking... oh hi Darien... at 6pm... sure... see you then...my best... Darien Boat cruize is at 9pm... oh ok.... thats right... Okay see you then sweetie... love you to... bye!" Serena hung up the phone. "That was Darien," Serena explained, "He said that he was picking me up at 6 for dinner at a exclusive resturant in town and I'm suppose to dress my best and then later on were going to my boat Cruize down Tokyo River (not sure if that even exsists).

"Wow that sounds like a nice enjoyable evening and it's well 4pm, you better get ready Miss. Bunny we will finish this later." Brook said.

"Ya, I guess your right and promise that we will?"

"Sisters honor!" Brook replied.

"Great!"

Serena's POS

Brook had just left the room, and Serena was looking through her wardrobe, trying to find something very elegant, trying not to over dress or under dress, she did this for about 45 minits then it hit her. She could use the Luna Pen. Serena raced over to her desk and yanked open the drawer, and grabbed the cute pink pen with the cresent moon on top. "Luna disguise... opps I have lots of time I can shower first then use the pen."

Serena spent about an hour in the tub relaxing and thinking. Serena finally reached for her watch and look at the time. "OH no, better get out, Darien will be here any moment." Serena got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel and she quickly combed her long blond hair, and she reached for the pen. "Luna Disguise Power! Make me look exactly how Darien needs me to look for our dinner tonight. There was a quick bright light and like that Serena was ready for the Dinner and boat cruize thank goodness they both had the same amout of formality or she would be in big trouble. Just then the doorbell rang.

Darien's POS

Darien had just arrived at Serena's house and rang the doorbell and imediatly the door swung open, it was Sammy boy was he getting big, he was now 14 and had a girlfriend Mika. "Is Serena ready to go Sammy?" Darien asked.

"I dunno doubt it, is she ever ready on time? Serena!! Lover boy is here!"

"Sammy cut that out, this instant," said a rather angelic voice from atop of the stair case and he could not see her yet but he knew it was Serena. Just then on some cue of mentioning her name in his thoughts she appeared, wearing exactly what he needed her to wear and on top she was ready for the boat cruize in wearing that, he had not seen that outfit before it was either new, barley worn, or borrowed, or maybe.. no not possible, he highly doubt that Luna would let her use the pen.  
(I bet your just squrimming to know what she wearing right? Tell you the truth I don't even know yet!) What Darien saw was his angel, princess, his bunny. Serena was wearing white spegettii strapped dress that went to her ankles, the dress had three layers one silk the first layer the middle layer was see trough material lace like that went down and inch before the end of the dress and the outer layer was the same material as the middle but it was a triangle and the point reached her belly button area. She was wearing matching white high heel shoes and the ribbon straps went up her leg, ballerina like. Her hair was the original meat-ball syle like but had fluffy elastics illusioning that, it was those elastics were keeping the blond balls together. She also had pearl barrets in her hair and a pearl necklace with a creasent moon pendant on it with matching pearl and creasent moon dangling earings. To top it off she wasn't wearing much make-up just pink lip gloss masquara, eyeliner and white eye shadow. What a site his meat-ball head was.

"Darien... did you hear me?" Serena asked

"Oh no sorry what did you say?" Serena had a instant scowl on her face and she seemed hurt that he didn't hear her.

"I said are you ready to go?"

"Yes, m'lady." Serena blushed at that one and took his arm and called to her parents that she would be back around midnight or one. As they walked outside to go to the car, Darien peered down at his angel and said without even realising it, "Wow, your so beautiful! I can hardly wait."

Serena looked questionly at him with her big beautiful ocean blue eyes and asked, "Wait for what?"

"Wait till... I can show you off at the resturant."

Serena POS

Serena knew he was lying but she could very well just call him on his bluff, and if she just turned around and went inside she knew her dad would bring out his shot gun and hunt Darien down for hurting his daughter. Either way if Darien was lying or not she would find out in due time what it is that he could 'hardly wait for'.

As they drove to the resturant the radio was palying and they were completly silent lost in there own thoughts. The song on the radio that was playing was Amazed by LoneStar. It so happened that this was their song, and if they lasted so long and she would find out by Wednesday, she hoped that it could be used as there wedding song. 'I hope that we will last that long, it is destiny but will Darien leave me for Brook. Oh, I hate being the jealous girlfriend but, Darien means that much to me and I could never live without him.' Serena was deep in thought and she didn't even realize that they reached the resturant.

"Hey angel, we're here." at that statment Darien got out of the car open the door for Serena and helped her out of the car, then he handed his keys off to the valet.

Daren led Serena into the resturant and they got esquorted to their table. Serena was just dieing to know the reason of this dinner so she finally asked, "Darien whats the occasion?"

"Well, my love since our date was cancelled on Friday and you were busy with Brook and the rest of your family on the weekend, I decided to take you out on a make-up date. Does it beat the boating?"

"Ohh Darien any date with you is excellent, well just any time spent with you is excellent." Serena said softly.

Dariens POS

Darien kissed Serena and felt in his pocket, a little box still snug in his pocket.

"Serena I love you so much and I don't want you to worry about what I have to say on Wednesday, It's nothing bad I promise and if you want I'm prepared to say it now... if you want. Serena would u like to hear it now or would you mind waiting until Wednesday.

Serena look startled at that statment and he was more then ready to say it tonight or Wednesday, all he needed to know was Serena's prefrence, he prefered Wednesday he had it all planed out, but his meat-ball head's sanity was more important.

Serena's POS

Serena was startled by his statment, and Darien needed an answer at right now, "Darien I would like to know...."

Hehehe I just had to leave it there!! You probally hate it but everyone likes a good cliff hanger... right! Well I'm thinking either the next chapter is the last... or maybe a chapter 10 will be in oreder. Anyways sorry it took so long to update... I swear the next chapter wont take so long. Anyways I would like to thank all my reviewers and I would prefer not to be threatened to be skinned with a dull knife to update... Anyways send Reviews please!! Oh Brook is my property and so is the story... the carecters are not mine! So if you would like to use Brook or anything in my story all I ask is for you to ask. thank you.

Baby-moon-eyes


	9. Night of love

Togther Forever

O.k I want to know Seiya's English name ( i don't think he has one but if someone does happen to know one) otherwise...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters.

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook... and any other charecters i came up with and I happen to own the story and the plot.

Now with that all done here's chapter nine...

Together Forever

Serena's POS

Serena was startled by his statment, and Darien needed an answer and right now, "Darien I would like to know... on Wednesday."

"Serena are you sure?"

"Yes Darien, I'm positive, your wanting to do it now, just told me that it's wonderful news and I would love to know now, but the look in your eyes tell me that you would really rather wait until Wednesday so we'll wait darling."

"Oh, Serena, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Serena could do little but smile and she did. How bad she actually wanted to know right then and there but it was after all, what Darien wanted.

Darien POS

After they ate a very good meal, Serena and Darien headed off to Tokyo River Docks were the Class of 2007 were going, and of course their esquorts, on their cruze. Darien couldn't help but looking at his angel, she was so... beautiful with the slight smile and big ocean blue eyes. He couldn't imagine a life without her.

Serena POS

When they aboarded the boat the girls and their dates were already there, except Amy and Melvin. "Hey girls, where's Amy and Melvin?" Serena asked. No reply. Serena couldn't understand why they were so quiet... Serena really hated secrets... secretes that are kept from her when she should really know.

Finally Lita spoke up, "Melvin took Amy off to talk, I don't like the looks of it. Molly wasn't standing too far off behind.

"Oh my, do you think that Melvin and Molly reconciled?" Darien ask. As the girls and Darien were dicussing the possiblilities Serena saw a familular face in walking in the crowed that was coming aboard.

"I'll be right back..."Serena mubbled as she walked away from the group. It didn't seem the group had heard her but oh well. She had to be sure that it was him. He already got aboard and was walking away from Serena. Serena quickened her pace. 'Please, let it be him for Amy's sake. If Melvine has gotten back together with Molly it has to be him!' Serena though.

Finally she caught up as he was standing by the punch bowl with his back turned to her. Serena reached out unsurly and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. When she did an instant smile befell on her face along with his...Greg! "What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well I just got in the other day, and well I knew Amy was graduating soon, and I wanted to see her. I called her condo and her parents said she just left to goto the boat cruze. So I came here. Do you know where she is and if she came with a date?' Greg explained and asked egarly.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly where she is, and she came with a date, but I think he's in the process of dumping her." Serena said rather unsurly. Greg just looked at her in astonishment.

"Wh..who is he? Who is he! Who is dumping and hurting my Amy on one of the best days of her life!" Greg exploded. Serena could see the anger in his face and she never thought she could fear him in his human form. Greg the meek, Greg the kind, Greg the gentle. All Serena knew is that she had to calm him down.

"Greg." Serena said as she clasped her hands on his own. "Greg you must calm yourself down. Now think about this. Amy will be hurt, but not for long as soon as she sees you she will be over joyed. She never got over you, just to let you know. Shes always been in love with you, but she thought you were never going to come back."

"Really?" Greg said as he softened.

"Yes! Come on lets go find her" Serena said rather sweetly. Serena led Greg through the crowed close to where the group was standing. "Stop here for a sec, I'm going to see whats up, if it is what I think you are going to be a surprise, if not, you still will be ok?"

"Serena, I would rather see..."

"Greg trust me please."

"Fine, wave me down when you need me." he said as he sort of dismissed her, impaitently. When Serena neared the group Amy was standing in the center of the group crying... just as Serena thought. "Oh Amy! I know it must hurt now but you never know someone else might be here right now wishing you were with him and his arms and not crying over that loser Melvine."

"Serena, I know your trying to cheer me up.. the only boy that can make me forget is Greg and , well, hes never coming back!" Serena hated to see Amy this way she was always the strong one never really into guys that often, but when it came to Greg well lets just say she would give everything up for him.. even her life as a scout even her life on this world." Now, now Amy come over here and I got just the, err, thing to cheer you up!"

"Oh Serena nothing on this boat can cheer me up"Amy said as she sniffled. By this time the girls and Darien were wondering what Serena whad come up with and were right behind Amy as Serena led her away. When Serena went around the cornner Greg as waiting there and Amy was looking down and the girls and Darein were surpirsed thgat all they could do was stare with a wide open mouth. "Serena what is it already I just want to go..." at that moment Amy looked up and didn't believe who she was looking at Greg.

"Amy..." Greg, breathed with a warm smile on his face.

"Greg, I can't believe it's you... I didn't think you were..."

"Ever going to come back I know, Serena told me, but Amy that's all over now, I'm here and I'm never going to leave you, and after a few monthes of dating and getting to know eachother again, I would love nothing more than to marry you. Amy, before you say yes or no, I don't want you to say that, I want you to answer me in 6 months, if you agree to go out with me again, and when those six months are up I will ask you, if you say no i will ask again in another 6 months, and so on, Amy please say you will go out with me again." Greg said.

"Greg, of course I will, I never wanted to let you go in the first place!" Amy, exclaimed.

"Oh, Amy!" Greg smiled and picked her up and twirled her around, "Come on, lets have a great time tonight."

Darien POS

Darien, Serena, and the rest of the gang, could only smile at the two, Dariens' smile brodened when he thought about what we was going to tell... ask, Serena on Wednesday, in 48 hours, but tonight it's about her.

The night went by fast, and before anyone even knew it the boat was docking and everyone was asked to leave the boat and have a safe drive home. Darien took Serena by the hand and walked her to his car, and gently kissed her before he opened the car door for her... " I love you, Serena... I really do." Darien wispered into her ear.

Serena's big blue eyes looked back at him in a way that he only saw when they were alone in his apartment, and when he saw it he usually said it was time to leave, it was the look of want, lust, and love. Darien and Serena had both agreed to wait until after marriage, but he didn't want to send Serena home this time.

Serena POS

When Serena and Darien were in the car she hoped despratly that he wouldn't take her straight home, and that he would take her to his apartment and be alone. When the car finally stopped Serena was surprised, they were at his apartment. When they got out of the car they kissed again and Serena and Darien both knew what was going to happen, and they were both ready for it.

When they got into the appartment they headed straight for the bedroom, and the lights never went on until the morning light spilled into the room the next day, when there was no regretes... exept that Serena would probally be grounded for not returning home the night prior, but Serena had one worry.

Author's note--- yup yup i bet you know what that worry is... hahaha and sorry that this chapter took sooo long but i have been incredibly busy with school and work, and my social life so ya send me reviews and the next chapter will be the last... i think anyways send me reviews... night.

Baby-moon-eyes


	10. The moment of truth

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters.

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook... and any other charecters i came up with and I happen to own the story and the plot.

Now with that all done here's chapter nine...

Together Forever

Serena POS

It was Wednesday Morning, and Serena had just woken up and the first thing that came across her mind... Graduation Day! Then the next thought was a nice toliet across the hall, ready for last nights grad supper. Serena's worries became stronger that day, maybe she was... pregnate. She did know when Rini's Birthday was which was in 6 monthes, but it didn't make any scence, normal pregnancy's were 9 months, not 6. Well maybe after the cermony she would head down to Amy's to find out whats going on and talk to Luna about Moon peoples pregancy days, maybe it's diffrent, she hoped not.

Serena went down stairs for a quick breakfast of becon, eggs, and toast. Then went up stairs to take a shower, and she quickly got dressed in her shorts and tank-top, and headed down to the hair dressers. Serena spent about 3 hours at the hair dressers, her updo was an elegant updo of her regular hair style, with loops surrounding the buns, there were simple pearl berrets in her hair, her make-up was done here as well. By now it was 2:30 and it was about an hour before the graduation ceremony, and Serena decided to pay a visit to Amy, to see if her worries were true.

When Serena arrived at Amy's, when she was about to leave. "Amy wait!" Serena shouted, " Do you have a minute before we have to be at school?"

"Sure, Serena, whats wrong?"

Serena went upstairs to Amy's condo and explain to her that she hasn't been feeling well. She asked Amy about the possibility that was runnging through her head. Amy shook her head. "Serena there is no possiblity that you could be, you wouldn't have such early signs. These signs take up to a month." Amy explained to Serena. "But I can tell you whats wrong in a matter of a couple minutes. Just let me get my visor... here it is...scanning... Oh my goodness Serena..." (authors note-- hehehe i know its mean but you find our when Darien does hehehehe)

Dariens POS

Darien couldn't believe what he let happen the night before, oh he loved her if she was pregnate he would still stick by her, but would it make him happy is the question. He wanted to finish med-school before he started his little family with Serena. My goodness he wanted to be married first, he wanted his first time to be after his vows. Darien thought about not going to their special dinner that night, but he knew he couldn't do that to her it would break her strong, loving, warm heart. He would go but maybe he sould tell her that he needed some time apart just until he finished med-school so that they wouldn't make that same mistake... then Serena would think he lied to her about their talk... Darien didn't know what to do all he knew was that he wasd going to watch his meatball head graduate and he has till 7:00 pm to worry about what he tells Serena.

7:00 pm came all to soon Serena looked distracted through her whole Cermony they had to call her 3 times before she realized she was being called up for her diploma, and she fell on the steps as she was walking up, that was a first fall from grace she had in a while. Darien had thought about all possibilities and he realized this was not only the best thing for him to do it was the smartest, wisest, and most enjoyable decision. Darien had been waiting at the park for 15 minuites and there had been no Serena, she was late, and he was worried.

Serena POS

Serena almost didn't show up to her special meal with Darien, she was scared about what she had to tell him. Tell him how her body was rapidly changing into something, she guessed, he wouldn't like. She knew she had to tell him. Serena had left her updo and make-up on from the cermony with a few touch-up and out on her dress, assesories, shoes, and grabbed her purse. Outside there was a limo waiting for her, to take her to her love.

When Serena arrived she realized she was a half hour late. She ran up to Darien and he was looking out at the lake, and she saw no dinner. Serena almost started crying it was like her dream. She still went up to him nonetheless, touched his shoulder, and smiled. "Darien before this... this talk there is something I have to tell you."

Darien had turned to face her and instead of the cold look she was expecting she got the warmest smile in the world. "What is it darling?"

Serena was baffled and instead of her statement she asked, "Where's the dinner?"

"Over there, my love." Darien said in the softest voice, "Leave it to my bunny to first think about food" He chuckled. "But before we sit down to eat and celebrate there there is something I have to say." Just then Darien got down on one knee in front of her and grabbed her left hand.

"Oh my." Was all Serena could say.

"Serena I know at first we had our diffrences, but we found out how great we could be together, we were shown a life that we could share together. I lost you a couple times in our past and I don't want to lose you again. I love you bunny with all my heart, and if you love me just half as much as I love you, you will say yes. After our night together this is hardly avoidable, but I want you to know that I would be doing this regardless. If you are pregnate I don't care Serena as far as im concered its a blessing. Serena Serenity Tsukino, The Moon princess, Future Queen of Earth, and most importantly the ruler of my heart. Will you marry me?" Serena was quietly sobbing hearing, after hearing Dariens speech.

After 10seconds she opened her mouth, "Darein... I'm pregnate." Darein stood up immeadatly and attempted to grab her. "Wait a moment and let me finish. I'm pregnate and I to think it's a blessing, think about it Rini's coming! And before you say anything I know Rini's birthday is 6 months away but.. apparently Moon royalty has 4 month pregancy's but since your the father it takes an extra 2 months. My mother and Father already know and they think in 3 months pregnate, so if you wanna finish med-school there more then willing to help out. So if you ask me again I will say yes, but if you don't ask we can wait." Darien looked down at Serena and held her.

"My bunny is so brave" Darien took Serena's left hand and slipped a blue and green cresent moon ring onto her finger and said "Serena will you marry me, again"

"YES!" Serana said excitedly. "But I thought the moon was white..."

"Yes it is but the blue and green is the earth... this symbolizes the unity of the earth and moon, the unity of you and I" Darien said. He looked down at her face and wiped away the tears of joy from her beautiful face. "Now sweatheart lets go eat that dinner, goto prom, head back to your house and tell your parents about our engagment together.

Serena looked at Darien "Together Forever" Then they kissed in front of a full moon just like after their last battle.

Authors Note-- I know rini's birthday is wrong she shares the same as Serena... but i changed it for this fan fic... anyways yes i know took long enough so how do u like it its finally done after 11 months if a couple people ask i may do an epologue but at this point i am fini. So let me know what u think of it.. if encouraging enough i may write another story.


	11. Eplouge

ok if anyone is still intrested in this story there is a sequal to it called Loves Embrace. Its mainly about the wedding, but unlike the first one there is a lot of action in it along with death, reserection, and love. More of Serena's past unfold in the epic journey of love triumphing over evil. A couple of quesions will be answered like why do serena and brook look so much a like and have the same hair style unless were they reallyt sisters in the past as well? The first half of the story is the romace part like the wedding... ect... the second part is were all the action is.


End file.
